


幻梦

by yuwenqingcheng



Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars!(Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605388
Kudos: 2





	幻梦

“太惯着亲爱的弟弟可不好，下午要去电视台的话，本大爷脸上挂彩多少还是有点麻烦的。”  
人的言语可以带有欺骗性，但眼睛永远不行。好比零现在话语里故意带着遗憾，实际上眼眸里却满盈无法掩饰的笑意。他俯视着在会长室沙发上被自己制服的弟弟，费了好一番功夫，才把他的手脚牢牢地绑缚住，使凛月只能恶狠狠地瞪着自己。  
“眼神真可爱啊，凛月。”  
在对方手指蹭到自己下颌时，凛月迅速地仰起头，狠狠地对着对方的手指咬了下去。  
“好痛——！汝这么大的力气根本是想把手指咬断吧？”  
凛月警告般的把零的手指咬出泊泊鲜血后，他对零由着揪心疼痛，装作可怜的模样熟视无睹，并冷冷地给了零最后的机会：“现在把捆着我的绳子解开的话，我还可以考虑获得自由以后以感受不到疼的方式杀了你。”  
“弟弟变得这样不温柔还真让本大爷头疼，不过，真是不诚实的孩子啊。在办公室外头徘徊了这么久，被本大爷发现了还要这样撒娇。  
那么，今天可以稍微惩罚一下汝吧？”  
穴口隔着布料被按摩棒抵着摩擦使凛月克制不住地叫出声，他难以置信地看着零：“你疯了吗！往学校里带这种东西？”  
“这是小莲巳没收来的。嘛，那只抽屉里还有没有铅块的仿真枪之类的乱七八糟东西，这个学校的问题学生也真是糟透了，真是的，带着这些东西上学的话，倒不如休学来得轻松吧。”  
“啧，这点上来说你成为这样的学校的学生会长，可算是十分的般配……呜！”  
自己敏感的穴口被对方提醒似的用按摩棒碰了碰，俯视着零那张特地留长刘海的所谓不良少年发型，此刻实实在在地给了自己几分压迫感。零停下了手上工具的运作，面颊贴近了弟弟一些，声音有意的压低了些许：“明明就是想要被哥哥这样对待吧。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“看来又被本大爷说中了~♪不要那么生气嘛，凛月。会浪费了你这么漂亮的脸的，正巧今天也有点力气，好好地让汝舒服也不错吧。”  
最后几个故意说得格外清楚和缓慢的字眼使凛月忍不住打了个寒颤，而零却没有给他留下准备的时间。眨眼，零解开了自己双腿的束缚，凛月本想再像起初一般狠狠地踢上几脚，却被极其迅速地攫住，扯干净了腿间脚上的所有遮挡，性器瞬间就暴露在了空气中。而今天显然不会这么轻易地消停，零不知是出于怎样的心情，竟然给自己的双腿套上了丝袜，性器也被牢牢地套在了里头，随后，他又将凛月的双腿分别以折叠的姿势仔细捆好，使凛月的股间以全然张开的浪荡姿态正对着自己。  
不详的预感很快灵验了，被再次用按摩棒蹭着自己的穴口使凛月本能地叫唤着，试图合拢双腿却无济于事。在家中时，零就在熟悉自己身体的过程里了解到自己身体极其敏感，隔着丝滑的布料来挑逗更是使凛月无比难耐。震动的工具并不只停留在自己张翕的穴口，它逐渐往上游走，开始来回地在凛月的性器间震颤，折磨感使器官艰难地在丝袜的裆部翘起，又因布料的弹力而无法完全挺立。顶端渗出的液体浸透了那一片的漆黑布料，并随着振动棒的来回游走濡湿了整块股间。  
“别碰……呜……！拿走，好难受……”  
零俯身将手臂支在弟弟的腿间，任由弟弟发出使自己感到愉快的叫声。出于在学校的羞耻，凛月尽可能地压低声响，然而呜咽一般的声响听上去反而更加的情色。腿间被水液浸透使丝袜透出了凛月皮肤原有的光泽，隐藏在深色之下的雪肌隐隐约约闪烁起肉欲来。  
真是难以忍耐，零发觉自己相当喜欢看自己弟弟被欺负得可怜的模样，他故意将按摩棒隔着丝袜塞进穴肉的更深处，轻声地撩拨弟弟：“怎么样，现在想要哥哥了吗？”  
明明穴肉被震得发麻，腿根湿的一塌糊涂，弟弟仍旧在喘息声中清晰地回了自己一声滚开。真是难以想象，明明只过去了一年，那个缩在床上连自渎都需要自己帮忙的弟弟竟然会变得这样冷淡。零深感惋惜似的哀叹着，停下了道具对弟弟的折磨，利索地解开凛月的衬衫纽扣，最后将视线流连在凛月一片狼藉的腿间。  
嘶。零毫无逡巡地伸进弟弟的裆部，配合着在外的一只手，将整块股间的粘湿布料撕开，被零冰凉的手指触碰到热烫性器使弟弟明显地打了激灵。凛月的性器几乎是一瞬间便弹了出来，渴望着被爱抚或被情欲更甚的刺激。一想到弟弟只能被自己摆弄成这副浪荡的模样，零的欲望便越发强烈。他托着弟弟的腰腹将对方侧过身去，紧贴着对方湿漉漉的臀部，将自己的性器塞进弟弟匆忙润滑的穴口。  
凛月的双手死死地揪着身下的皮革，被束缚住手脚使他甚至连推拒零都做不到，而试图用脚趾抓挠零的皮肤，也因为丝袜的阻隔变味成了某种挑逗。自己的行为似乎取悦了零，逐渐抵进自己身体深处的性器原本就已经大得让自己疼痛，凛月却感到它仍然在膨胀。完全地没入身体时凛月疼得倒抽了一口气，他背对着零，不愿让对方看到自己的脸。  
可零倒是很喜欢凛月隐忍叫唤的样子，他贴紧了弟弟，继而缓缓将性器抽出，又猛地撞进深处。这一动作显然能够让弟弟发出更多声音，零持续不断地抽插着，并且不时地在凛月的耳际吐息，凛月感到羞耻却无法逃开，面颊难得地透出绯色，耳根也因为厮磨红得发烫。真是可爱的小猫，零越发地情绪高涨起来，他干脆将弟弟抱在了怀里头，将两侧绑缚的腿分得更开，使自己的性器笔直顺畅地从下方捅入凛月的身体。  
“呜！杀了你……”  
混着皮肤一次次交合时的清晰碰撞声，零从揉弄自己的臀瓣变为了拍打，湿滑的皮肤在对方手掌地轻掴下发出清脆的声响，听上去淫靡不堪。每一下拍打使凛月反射性地想要挺起腰腹，却因为被干得酸软无力又只能颤抖着吸着对方侵犯自己的性器跌回去，任由对方一下下地往内里顶送。先前的挑逗已经使凛月的性器硬得发疼，被这样的折磨使凛月的呼吸越发急促起来，快感和声音一同涨高着。  
“看来是要去了啊，汝真是个性急的孩子。”  
不顾弟弟穴肉的紧缩，零仍旧对着内里的敏感处凶狠地顶撞，甚至于在凛月想要逃开时猛得按住他的腰肢向下撞去。过分粗暴地对待致使凛月无可压抑得哭叫起来，胡乱地撕咬着唇边零的肩膀或是锁骨，可受虐多次的身体已经逐渐能够在抽插中变得适应，快感越发强烈，性器早已胀硬得苦求释放。零一只手安抚似地拍了拍弟弟已经红透的臀部，另一只手稍稍在凛月的性器上捋动几下，弟弟就绷紧着身体射了出来。零并不急着继续，自己环着弟弟柳腰的手也因为方才的释放沾上了白浊，他不顾弟弟的嫌恶和躲闪，将脏污蹭在了弟弟的乳首和下巴上。  
平日里干净倦怠的小猫露出乱七八糟的一面，也由衷得讨人喜欢啊。  
滚出去。弟弟靠着自己宽阔的胸膛疲累地喘息着，同时咬着牙朝自己低声地命令，不过肠壁仍旧紧紧吸着哥哥的性器似乎没有什么说服力，零正想着怎么逗弄可爱的弟弟，敏锐的听觉和嗅觉打断了他的思路，提醒他有位客人在不太恰当的时间叨扰了自己的好事。老远就能嗅到的那股合着药香的寺庙古檀味，零有些苦恼般的先把凛月往自己怀里按了按。  
“朔间前辈？你在休息吗？”  
该死，怎么是这个一板一眼的四眼仔。连凛月都开始暗暗地叫苦，零宽大的手掌相当适时地捂住了自己的嘴，而性器仍旧深插在自己的身体里，异物感使凛月十分难耐，但自己被绑缚分开的的双腿酸痛得使不出任何气力，他只能使着股间勉强地磨蹭了几下。  
浑身湿漉漉得像被舔舐过，而且衣服上沾满精液，双腿大张，股间被胡乱撕开的丝袜……要是这副样子被朔间零以外的人看见，凛月宁可直接回到棺材里当自己从未出生。不过，想必零也相当清楚自己现在的处境有多危险，不论之后打算怎么料理，现在先消停比较……  
“咕呜！”  
对方对着自己猛得顶送不仅使凛月被惊吓到，叫声也含混地扑在对方的掌心里。零装作没有注意到凛月气得要生吞自己的眼神，故意贴紧了弟弟的耳畔，呓语般地提醒着凛月：“不是本大爷危言耸听，不过现在的话，凛月也知道怎么做比较好吧。”  
那你这渣滓就停下啊！即便弟弟被自己死死地捂住嘴，只能发出小兽嘶吼般的声响，零仍旧听懂了对方的意思。只不过自己想做的是截然相反的事罢了。  
午间本就是睡意最足的时刻，释放了一次后，凛月连骨头都被干得酥软，只想沉沉睡去。困顿不堪抑且如此危险的情况下，零竟然还能不紧不慢地继续抽插，要不是门外那位讨厌的小跟班可能会起疑，幅度恐怕都不会稍微小一些。对方律动的同时，皮肤碰撞的水声尽管传不到门外那位的耳朵里，但能让清晰听见的凛月感到格外羞耻。同时零的嘴唇也开始缓缓舔弄弟弟的乳首，故意发出一点轻微的吮吸声使凛月越发胆怯。凛月有些绝望般地闭上眼，指望零能够放弃当下恶劣的趣味。  
答案自然是否定的，他的兄长可是喜欢极了对无法反抗的自己施加他小小的施虐欲望，内部顶送的性器倏忽小幅度的加快了抽送，使凛月再次油然升起不安的预感。果不其然，零在亲吻完自己的嘴唇后，悄悄地提醒了自己一句：“抱歉……凛月。”  
门外的敬人对内部发生的一切一无所知，长久的敲门后本打算离开，然而，尖锐的一道声响从房间里传了出来，分不清是人的叫声还是家具在瓷砖上挪动的闷声。他感到奇怪地再次叩了叩门：“喂，发生了什么，朔间前辈？需要我进来吗？”  
“啊……真吵啊，只是踢到了茶几而已，可以的话现在不要打搅本大爷睡觉好吗？”  
真是的。敬人心里叫道，一边思忖这个难以对付的天才如何才能听从自己的差遣，一边无奈地将原本要给零的资料放置在了会长室外一旁的置物桌上。

“嘛啊，总算走远了。小莲巳还真是难对付……好痛！”  
零方才松开手长吁了口气，凛月便恶狠狠地朝他的脖颈咬了下去，这下又喜添了一处挂彩。整个脖子和胸部上全是弟弟啃噬过的痕迹，照此看下午去电视台的安排只能托辞了。弟弟真是毫不留情，可自己在那种情况下内射，对方自然是会发脾气了。  
小腹里的一股热流顺着甬道流了出来，粘在了臀缝和零交合的皮肤间。一想到最后要怎么处理自己身体里的脏污，凛月带着流泪后雾气的视线便快速地翻找起这个房间内可以肢解身上这只大型垃圾的工具，零虽然释放了一次，但性器毫无软下的意思，要再陪他折腾下去，凛月感到自己只会落得和前一次同样的结局，连走路都会成问题。要摆脱困境的话，首先要先让缚在头发后头的双臂获得自由才行。  
尽管内心由衷地感到恶心，可为了能尽快脱逃，凛月故意以疲软无力的口气发了声：“手臂麻了，好痛，帮我解掉。”  
凛月明了对方尽管会在交媾时性格恶劣不堪，但哪怕自己把朔间零咬的伤痕累累，对方也仍旧把相当疼爱自己，断然不会给自己留下伤痕。在自己双臂获得自由的一霎，凛月就打算迅速地掐紧了对方的脖颈。可因为被束缚的时间过久，手臂几乎已经失去知觉，勉强抬起的瞬间，就已经被零牢牢地捉住了。  
“这点上凛月也和小莲巳一样，对计划外的事故不能灵活地应对——”余音之后自己性器的再次插入使凛月小声地呻吟着，因为精液的润滑，性器几乎瞬时就抵进了最深处，“要是想杀掉本大爷的话，就要制定出更为缜密的计划才行啊。”  
讨厌透了这家伙，不论是那份从不会在嘴角消失的游刃有余，或是看破自己小心思时的笑容。连如此地嫌恶兄长，自己还是任由他对自己恣意妄为了这件事，都让自己深深的不快。不愿承认的是，在对方刚刚那又一下既猛又深的抽插里，自己的身体又有了一点反应。  
“别啰啰嗦嗦地废话了，你下午不是还有事吗？”  
似乎是要特地的纠正自己话语里形容词的使用失误，零以背对着弟弟的姿势站在了沙发和台几之间，摁着凛月滑腻的臀部迅速地顶入了深处。不给弟弟任何思考的余裕，对准了他的敏感点就是反复的戳弄，且每一下都是实在而凶狠的顶送。凛月只能死死地抓住沙发的边沿跪坐着，被干得说不出完整的话，嘴里断续地流落出刻毒的字眼。身体任由股间那根凶狠的肉柱来回的进出，而身前那根疲软的性器也重新重硬起来，跟着身后的律动一下下地拍打着自己的小腹。  
穴肉因为即将再次高潮有了缩紧的意思，觉察到这一点的零似之前一般用力冲撞，本应该使着更快地速度抽动，但零却有意地慢了下来，使凛月因为无法到达快感的触礁而难耐地叫着，忍不住回头用湿润的眼睛瞪着自己。  
“即便本大爷再怎么疼爱凛月，被心爱的弟弟这样地恶语相向还是会伤心的哦……所以，好好地叫一声‘哥哥’怎么样？”  
没有回答，凛月选择抽出一只手重重地抓挠零作为回应，相应的零捉住了对方的手臂，连同另外一只一起箍在自己手中，将凛月的肉体往自己身体的方向用力送了送，使戳弄他敏感点的力道变得更重。被缓慢而用力地反复拨弄那一点使凛月被干得几乎痉挛，整个人软在了沙发里头。而数下缓慢抽送里总有某一下急急地抽插，令凛月克制不住得叫出来，连声音里浪荡的部分都无心再压抑。  
“怎么，还是不愿意叫哥哥吗？”  
鬼才会照你说的做……凛月忍耐着对方故意令自己在快活中不能得到关键的刺激抵达高潮，而零却整根猛得抽了出来，利索地解开了凛月束缚的腿部，被捆缚得失去知觉的双腿被零强硬地合拢，零故意将性器蹭在弟弟的双腿间来回律动，腹部碰撞着弟弟红润的臀部。而失去侵入物的穴口空虚地张翕着，因为渴望抵达快感的巅峰不自禁得收缩起来。  
被欲望烧得浑身发烫的身体毫无理智可言，只希望蹭在丝袜间的肉柱能够继续着侵犯。凛月忍受不了地啜泣着，极为勉强地小声乞求：“混蛋……快点进去……”  
“要进去的话，要说什么？”  
这混蛋简直是应该从这个世界上立刻消失的虫榟，零甚至于故意在穴口旁用性器碰了碰，龟头抵到小口的一瞬间，就如口唇般得被吮吸住，但零断然拒绝这份邀请又抽了出去，如此反复地在股间蹭着。为了彻底让弟弟屈服，手指也饶有兴致地配合起下体，在凛月早已挺立的乳首上用力地多次扯动。  
“呜……哥，哥哥……”  
“真是好孩子~♪那么，喜欢被哥哥这样子干吗？”  
形如给对方提示一般，零的另只手手指伸进了甬道里头，暗示着凛月只要乖乖地听话，很快就能舒服起来。  
“怎么可能喜欢……呜啊……总有一天杀了你……”  
零舔了舔凛月沾着眼泪的红眸，终于是心满意足地重新把肉柱塞进了弟弟的身体里，情色的叫声贴着自己耳畔的感触可真是不得了的一剂猛药，而弟弟满是体液的身体和努力想要克制住呻吟的模样更是让他无法不去好好进行最后的爱抚。  
他忍不住地感叹道：“真是不像话的可爱弟弟啊。”

-end.


End file.
